Olympous Academy
by lollimewirepirate-ninja
Summary: My Oc Eliya gets into a big fight at school and the gods think of how many of their kids get introble at school so they make a school for demigods only. Join Nico Leo Percy and the whole PJO/HOO gang try too go to school except with all demigods. Can someone say Drama? Jason: drama annoncer: that was a retoricle question. Rated M, it was rated T but... the story gets a little lovey
1. Somebody has a temper

**Hi all my readers. I have a cold so I put up a new story Yay! Wow I miss my friends so much, there all of in the world and I'm just typing on my computer. I am so pathetic, wow writing about school 3 weeks after I'm out. I must admit I miss school a lot. I'm not Rick Riordan yada yada yada stuff like that enjoy the show**

*play theme song I don't wanna go to school by nbb*

Percy P.O.V

I was at the stables grooming Blackjack when Chiron trots up.

"Percy, there is a phone call for you." Chiron said. Who would call me at camp? My mom knows not to, Annabeth is here, Paul knows not to, and everybody else would just Iris message me.

"Who is it?" I asked confused

" It's your sisters school, she got in trouble, again."

"Why are they calling me?"

"Well, Her mom is in a meeting, her step-dad is at work, her sister is still in school, Mariah's mom is still at work, Mariah's dad is still at work-"

"Wait," I interrupted him. "Is her school strict about who picks them up?"

"Yes, they have a list, you happen to be on the list. I am too but, they have stairs and security cameras. So I can't use my wheelchair and I can't turn into my true form to climb the stairs."

"Ok then where does she go to school?"

"Plymouth Christian Academy, It's in Michigan." I took the phone from Chiron's hand.

"Hello?" I said. A lady who sounded about 60 years old replied.

"Hello, is this Perseus Jackson?" I flinched at my full name.

"Yeah."

"Hello this is Mrs. Nelson, The Secretary from your sisters school. Anyway, you need to pick her up, she got detention along with some others and you need to sign a paper too make sure she will not do what she did again."

"What did she do?"

"I will answer that question and any others as soon as you get here."

"Ok then, when should I be there?"

"A.S.A.P would be nice. Have a blessed day and I look forward to meeting you. Goodbye." She hung up before I could say anything else.

"Chiron, how am I supposed to get there?"

"Ask Nico to shadow travel you, he knows where it is." I walked to the Hades cabin, and made sure to knock on the door unlike last time, let's just say I saw some things I wish I didn't. When he opened the door it looked like he just woke up.

"Percy, I don't mean to be rude but, what are you doing here?" He said

"Well I need you to shadow travel me to pick up Eliya."

"Where."

"Plymouth Christian Academy." After I said that Nico moaned like an annoyed kid does when his mom tells him to take out the trash.

"Do I have to go? Is she in detention?"

"Yeah and yeah, why?"

"I hate Mrs. Nelson."

"Oh, sorry dude we have to go now." We shadow traveled even though Nico did NOT want to go. We walked into the school. A man with a tie who had black hair that was balding at the top was near the door and Nico pulled me to him.

" Ah, Hello there Nico." he said

"Hi, Dr. Wood. How's your second year of running PCA?"

"Much better then last year, a lot of the trouble makers are gone, who is your friend?"

"That's Percy he's my cousin."

"Hello Percy." he shook my hand. " Well Nico I have to go now." Nico army saluted him as he walked away.

"What was that all about?" I asked

"He's the Superintendent of the school and the secondary principle. The school has two principles one is for elementary and the other on is secondary." We walked up to the Secondary office and saw Eliya sitting there texting her boyfriend, Leo. As soon as Nico walked in he immediately walked back out.

"I saw you Mr. diAngelo." A lady looked up from her desk and did a finger motion like _come here, your not in trouble (even though you are)_. He walked back in and had a smile like he was annoyed.

"Hello Mrs. Nelson." he said

"Why are you here?" After she said that her tone changed from harsh to sweet, but it sounded forced "I thought you were going to leave and never come back like you said."

"We're just here to pickup Eliya like you called about." I said

" That girl is very testy. She always manages to get into trouble but this time she really did it."

"What did she do?" I asked

"She and a couple other children, Levi Yakuber, Seth Windle, and Emma Young, got into a huge fight. Eliya must've broke the water system because after they've been fighting for a while a stream of water shot out from the drinking fountains and then it must have hit the lights because an arch of electricity must shot out and hit one of the students who were in the fight. And this one here cussed out the grandson of the founder of the school but in a different language, it wasn't one that was taught at this school, after that she started hitting him because of, 'something he did'. Then that's when I came in and a couple of other teachers had to hold Eliya and Seth back and to help Levi and Emma who were unconscious when we got to them.-" Eliya interrupted her and started yelling.

" THEY WERE STILL FULLY AWAKE WHEN YOU GOT TO THEM! WHY DO YOU BALME ME FOR EVERY BAD THING THAT HAPPENS IN THEIS F***ING SCHOOL! IT WAS ALL WINDLES FAULT THAT ALL OF THIS HAPPENED, BUT NOOOO YOU DECIDE TO BLAME IT ON ME! IF YOU KNEW WHO MY DAD WAS YOU WOULD BE DROWNING BY NOW!" I had to stop Eliya before she accidentally told the lady. Mrs. Nelson continued after Eliya calmed down.

"And outbursts like that during class. She does not act like a young Christian lady at all." She said "Will you sign this to make sure she does not do something like that again, because if she does she will risk expulsion." I signed it and as we left we heard Mrs. Nelson say " Crazy kids are gonna make me retire."

We continued walking down the until we saw Seth.

"Dude what happened?" Nico asked

"Well it was a normal day of school until April came up to me and kissed me again and I guess Eliya must've saw what was happening and she was all like ' What the Heck Seth, I thought you guys broke up. I was actually beginning to forgive you.' and Emma was like ' Seth what was that for I thought we were dating, why are you cheating on me?" and then Levi comes in and he's like 'Emma you're cheating on me?'

And Emma says 'I left you after you started dating Eliya on that quest you went on.' and then I say ' Eliya, did you seriously cheat on me with Levi?' and then April who's a couple feet away by now saying ' and Leo' and then-"

"WHOA, WHOA, WHOA DUDE! I didn't need to know everything."

"Sorry dude but I'm still mad at that little σκύλα!"

"Είμαι μια σκύλα; Ω, όχι Είστε μια εξαπάτηση μπάσταρδος Είμαστε πάνω από!" After Eliya said that she was breathing hard in anger.

" Fine then, I guess we are over this time. Go on run back to Repair Boy."

" Seth wait, I am so sorry that I yelled at you and trashed your grandpa's school he made. We can still be friends, right?"

"I'll think about." After that he walked away.

"Well that was awkward." Nico said breaking the silence

"We should stop and get food before we go back" I said trying to cheer up Eliya "Wanna go to Coney Island?"

" Yeah, I could use some flaming cheese right now."

Nobody p.o.v At Olympus

" I can't believe how big of a trouble maker Seth is" Poseidon said

" Why would you think that's the case fish head, how do you know it wasn't Eliya who started this whole mess?" asked Hermes.

"I agree with Hermes. I believe it is all the sea spawn who started it because of her reaction to when April came up and kissed Seth." agreed Athena

"Sorry Father, but I think it was all Levi's fault for cheating on Emma with Eliya." Apollo said

"It is proven to be Emma's fault because… well because… I think I proved my point enough." said Zeus.

"Actually now that I think of it it's April's fault for trying to stir up conflict." yelled Apollo

"Excuse me? Why would April do that? All she was trying to do was my rite of passage, but in a different way. You see I told her to get Eliya to breakup with Seth by kissing him, she did just that but Eliya moved along like it was nothing and dated Leo. While she was on the quest I toyed with Levi's emotions towards Eliya because, everybody knows that quest would be boring without it. Emma of course got jealous of that and started dating Seth but Eliya was dating Leo and Seth, so when April came up and kissed him that happened. She just did what I told her to." After Aphrodite said that every body just starred at her then Hestia stood up and spoke.

"We really shouldn't be fighting about how all demigods get in trouble at school. You should make a safe place for them to learn and develop there powers without violence and with us to help them learn. Like a school just for demigods. It can be from K4 (preschool) to 12th grade. It would most likely be the only safe place for them other then the camps." After she said that it was silent for a while and then Hera stood up

"I second my sisters notion and think we should go ahead with it. Now, Zeus can be the Superintendent, Poseidon can be the principle and Hades can be the Vice principle." Aphrodite shot up and said

"OHH CAN I BE THE COUNSLER? PLEASEPLEASEPLEASE?"

"Sure why not? Anyway, Apollo could be the music and art teacher, Ares can be the secondary gym teacher, Artimes can be the elementary teacher, we could probably get Chiron to be the History teacher for every grade, Athena can be the English and Math teacher. The possibilities are endless."

" I think that settles it, so how will the school look like?" asked Hephaestus

"You can decide Hephaestus, school will be in session in one week!" said Hera cheerfully

At camp Half blood Percy p.o.v

When we got back to camp I was greeted by a smiling Annabeth.

"Hey Annabeth, why are you so peppy." I asked

"We finally get to go to school together, after the little incident with Eliya they decided to make a school just for demigods called Olympus Academy. It's going to be a huge boarding school in Manhattan. It starts in a week." Annabeth sounded pretty excited about the school thing, I would need to tell my mom. Eliya ,who I just noticed was wearing a black polo shirt with an embroidered eagle on it and khakis , her school uniform, said

" Do they have uniforms there?"

"Yes they do. Girls wear black or white skirts with a button up shirt and a orange-ish tan-ish jacket, and the boys wear brown or black pants with a button up shirt and um… well I was to excited to listen to what Chiron was saying but don't worry, the tour around the school is tomorrow the Superintendent will say what the dress code is.

"Wait, who's the superintendent?" asked Nico who was being oddly quiet.

" Zeus is. Poseidon is the principle and Hades is the vice principle."

"Oh gods, this is going to be a long school year."

**YOU MADE IT TO THE END YAY! WOW THIS IS LONG LOL!**

**PLEASE REVIEW I ACCEPT ANNOYMUS REVIEWS!**


	2. DORM SHOPPING

**I am not Rick Riordan, if I was I wouldn't be writing a fan fiction about my own story.**

* Play theme song I don't wanna go to school by nbb*

Nico p.o.v

"OH MY GODS WHY! THERE IS NO WAY YOU CAN MAKE ME GO IN THERE! DO YOU SERIOUSLY HATE ME THAT MUCH!" I yelled as the girls pulled me into the mall. I was fine with that part until they said we were going to dots, Limited Too, Forever 21, and Justice.

"OH GODS WHY!" I yelled again while they were pushing me into Forever 21.

"Well be happy Edward Cullen at least we're not going to Victoria's Secret." said Thalia who was surprisingly going to school to even though she's like 20 by now. In fact she was going to be in 9th grade, with me. When they finally got me in their I looked back at Percy, Leo, Jason, Seth, and Levi outside the door just laughing I gave one more death glare before being handed 3 bags and pushed out the store.

I looked at Percy who was laughing really hard by now.

"Ok now we go to Victoria's Secret." Piper said as she pulled Jason with her. All the girls grabbed their boyfriends except Eliya.

"Come on Lele, we have to go." April said

"There is no way I am going in there, I would rather rot in the fields of punishment then go in that horrible place." She said. I'm glad I'm not the only one who did not want to go in their. Thalia grabbed Eliya by the wrist.

"Come on Eliya stop being so stubborn." Thalia said. Uh oh this can't be good.

"Thalia," Percy said " Eliya is kind of like a 2 year old when she doesn't get what she wants." I laughed about that but quickly got quiet when I noticed he was telling the truth when Thalia pulled her in and she started screaming at the top of her lungs.

"THERE IS NO WAY YOU CAN MAKE ME GO IN THERE!" she yelled. After Thalia let go everybody just stared at Eliya. "What? I'm fine with embarrassing myself."

Leo said "So since Eliya is not going I'm gonna go to game stop or maybe Hot Topic, anybody want to go with me?" All the guys and Eliya raised there hands and ran towards Game Stop. When we got there all we did was kinda look around because the girls had the money. So after that we went to tour the school. Let's just say it was really big. We walked into big room that had other students in it. Like some people who went to PCA that went to Camp Mirage.

"Paul, Andrew, Kiren! I missed you guys!" I said totally breaking character out of the cool guy I was being to see the only friends I made at that prison. "your coming here?"

"Well I've been raised in a Christian family and I'm a demigod son of Hermes, so my step dad kicked me out because he's a pastor, so yeah I am going here." said Kiren

"Where's your little sister?"

"She's going to go to PCA still." After we talked for awhile somebody came into the room, it might've Hestia, if it was she wasn't in her normal little girl form. She was wearing frameless glasses and a brown dress.

"Hello all you demigods, the council of Olympus has decided to make a new school as you can see that is safe for demigods like all of you. You will be asked to fill out a sheet to show who you would be okay with sharing a dorm with, we only have 100 dorms, 50 for girls and 50 for boys, so you will obviously will have to share. Since there are many of you and few of us we will all be teaching multiple classes. Like Apollo, he will be teaching music, art, and will be the schools "nurse". Anyway if you are in grades K4 through 5th go with Artimes she will be showing that building." After she said that a huge amount of people left. "Now if you are in grades of 6th through 8th follow me when I dismiss everybody. If you are in 9th through 12th follow Apollo, he is over there by the double doors leading to the gym. You are all dismissed and have a wonderful day of touring the school. We will meet back in this room to talk about your dorm assignments ,uniforms, and other things." She stepped down the pedestal and guided her group into the second building.

" So guys, how's it goin'? I'm Apollo and I will be your tour guide today follow me into the gym" We followed Apollo into the gym. When we walked in there was a what looked like a random brown wall that touches the ceiling. "Those are the bleachers, they roll out for when we have games at this school like, basketball, or volleyball. You see that over there? He is Ares, sadly for all of you that is your gym teacher." Apollo sighed and whispered to himself " If he does dodge ball with them I'll be up to my shoulders in god form with so much work." He looked up and continued " Anyways, next we will be going through the dormitories. All dorms have two bedrooms one bathroom a very small kitchen and a living room. If you were in college you would be thanking us because we give you guys so much. Your uniforms will appear in the closet when you need them, if you are wondering you can add little flares to them like, Nico will get black pants with wholes at the knee and just wears the jacket open, Eliya will wear her humongous collection of hats scarves and silly bands to try to spice up the outfit, and pretty much every Aphrodite girl will have tons of makeup on trying to make a horrible shade of orange look good." He toured us around every single room except the teachers lounge. While he was still showing us around I kept getting distracted

by little things like the numbers on the doors to the dorm rooms or how the gods decorated there classrooms.

The tour was finally over when we got back in the big room. Hestia was already standing on the pedestal waiting for us to be there. "Did you guys enjoy your tour?" she said. Immediately Andrew raised his hand. " Yes Andrew Myers?" she said

"My favorite part were the dorms." he said like a kindergartener. All of us are kind of immature so we laugh at things like that. Kiren raised his hand.

"I like the computer room."

"Ok," Hestia said. "Anybody else," nobody raised there hands or said anything so she continued. "Most of you have already met the Superintendent, principle, and the vice principle correct? All of you have seen the dormitories for your age rang, any questions about those.

A little girl who looked about 5 raised her hand, she had blond pigtails and gray eyes, probably a daughter of Athena. " When will my daddy pick me up from school?"

"On the weekends honey, but you will already be with your mommy." Hestia said. "So the rules for the clothes are

1. You may wear hats in the building.

2. Vests are allowed

3. No extreme jewelry

4. Tattoos are permitted

5. Fridays will be free casual days, you may wear anything you want except nothing

6. On Spirit week you must participate with the theme of the day

7. Any colored shoes are allowed as long as there closed toe

8. Any time girls are allowed to wear pants or shorts but, she must wear a skirt at least once a week

9. Boys are allowed to have piercing but only up to two holes per ear. And they can only pierce there ear.

10. You are allowed to change the uniform a little.

Now any questions about that?" Paul raised his hand. "Yes Paul… um… how do you pronounce your last name?"

"Fister." he said slowly

"And how do you spell it."

"P-F-I-S-T-E-R."

"Thank You. What was your question?"

"Will one of the spirit days be pajama day, and if so what do the people who sleep in there boxers gonna do?"

"I really hope your not asking that for yourself."

"No mam."

"Well you would have to borrow somebody's sleep pants and sleep shirt. Anybody else… nobody? Okay let's continue." She said some more things about the school but Paul, Kiren, Andrew and I were already planning a party in our dorm, because obviously we were going to share a dorm. Eliya looked back and noticed Paul was there. She smiled at him in a _we should hang out later_ way and turned back. I looked over at Paul who was blushing.

"Somebody's gotta crush." I said in a sing song way.

"I do not… just, a leftover love interest."

"What do mean by that."

"He means" Andrew interrupted. "they used to date in middle school, but then it just kind of faded, they never really broke up."

"Well that's complicated." I said.

"Have a nice day and we will see you tomorrow." Hestia said "You are dismissed." We started to walk out when we noticed Annabeth bouncing everywhere.

"Excited much?" Kiren said. Apparently he said that a bit to loud because Annabeth heard him. She walked over to where we were.

"And who are you?" she said

"I'm Kiren Moore son of Hermes, and I'm guessing your Annabeth Chase daughter of Athena a.k.a our Math, English, and Reading teacher?"

"Correct, I am excited because I've been going to an all girl school and I've been wanting to go to the same school as my boyfriend Percy forever."

"Cool story bro," he said referencing CoD MW3. Annabeth walked away with Percy. "So wanna raid Best Buy and get some stuff for our dorm?"

"We can't pull of stealing things from best buy, and besides doesn't the dorms change when we want them to?" asked Andrew

"Well you're a son of Mercury Andrew, we could easily pull it of, and we're not technically stealing when I have this." Kiren held up a $100,000 gift card to Best Buy.

"Dude, how did you get that?" asked Paul surprised

"My mom has been the Manager for 15 years, that's how she got the attention of Hermes, he was trying to steal something from there for one of his other kids, and when he asked my mom about something he was surprised by how much she knew about computers and electronics."

"AWW what a sweet love story." Andrew said sarcastically "but can't the school provide all that stuff in our rooms?"

"I guess but, they won't provide PS3, Xboxes or big screen TVs with Blue Ray players."

"Ok you got me, let's go." We got a ride to Best Buy by Percy who was driving Annabeth around to a bunch of school supply stores. When we went in Kiren and Paul turned to kids in a candy shop. They were running around everywhere looking at everything but Andrew just stood there near the openings with a worried look on his face.

"What's wrong?" I asked

"I just remembered this is the one that my ex-girlfriend works at."

"You mean Erin? Why did you guys break up anyway?"

" Well because she's a," he paused and looked around to make sure she wasn't there " σκύλα." he said quietly. " She used to be nice and funny but when she learned she was a daughter of Venus she started acting like one."

"understandable, wait why did you speak in Greek? You're a Roman demigod."

"I can speak Greek, she can't, she can barely speak Latin so it wouldn't make a difference if I called her a cunnus."

"Come on dude, let's go look around and see what we should get."

"Okay, as long as I don't see," Andrew gasped and hid behind me "Her. The girl with the long blond hair tied into a ponytail and with the jeans and Best Buy Employee shirt." I tried walking to the Apple area without her seeing Andrew. When we got where Kiren was testing a Mac Andrew ran up to him. "Kiren, this is all your fault. Now if Erin sees me she'll turn into full rage mode."

"Wait" I said "Why is it Kiren's fault."

"Because I told him to say 'Bitch Please' whenever she asked him something." Kiren said. "Now, I already got a computer and some game systems. Paul got the TV and an iHome whenever we want to listen to music. Now all we need to get is some video games." Paul ran up to us holding a pile of video games in his arms.

"Already got them." he said cheerfully " We now have all the Assassin's Creeds, All the Just Dances, All the CoD series, I found a boatload of other first person shooters as well. We also now own," He paused to lift up a box "A karaoke machine."

"Why karaoke?" I asked

"Well I thought it was a good idea at the time, I would return it but I think I threw away the receipt. I also cashed out the card so now we have about $900 in cash." He handed the money to Kiren. "So what should we do now?"

"Well we could go back to school and set all this crap up." Andrew said while taking the Xbox out of Paul's many bags of electronics.

"Don't talk to my baby that way." Paul said as he snatched it back "Don't worry Cassy it's okay, don't listen to mean Uncle Andrew."

"Cassy? You named our Xbox Cassy?" Kiren asked

"No, I named her Cassandra, and she is my baby none of yours." then he kissed it. We all laughed.

"Well then who's the mom?" I asked

"Uhhh… Eliya." We all laughed again.

"Wow, good job making your crush the butt of the joke." said Andrew

"She's not my crush, she's just my leftover love interest." We got back to the school to set everything up. It looked pretty good if I do say so my self. Kiren and I had to share a room, but we got the biggest one which means we didn't even need to have bunk beds, he got one side of the room and I got the other. In the living room we set up desks that go near the wall wear our computers would be. There was a little window type thing that looks into the kitchen so we made menus and stuck it above the window type thing. It said

Welcome to the Kitchen

Our special is Pop Tarts for breakfast Ramen Noodles for Lunch and Chinese food for dinner if we don't go to the cafeteria.

"Well I have to go home and pack see you guys tomorrow." said Kiren as he left

"Me too, I have to get some extra stuff to put in my room." said Paul as he left

"All we can do is go to camp half blood until we have to go, it's like 10 o'clock now and we don't want to fall asleep during our first class." At that me and Andrew left went back to camp and fell asleep.

**HI IT'S ME LOLLIMEWIREPIRATE AND WELCOME TO THE END OF THIS CHAPTER. I STILL HAVE A COLD AND I WILL PROBABLY UPDATE MORE AFTER I GO GET LUNCH. HEAR IS A LIST OF MY OCS IN ABC ORDER**

**Eliya Adams age: 15 godly parent: Poseidon **

**Robin Albert age. 14 godly parent: Athena**

**Ryan Brown: age: 15 godly parent: Dionysus**

**Jack Crawford age: 15 godly parent: Athena**

**April Konol age: 15 godly parent: Aphrodite**

**Kiren Moore age: 14 godly parent: Hermes**

**Andrew Myers age: 14 godly parent: Mercury**

**Paul Pfister age: 16 (his mom made him do beguinergarten, it's like pre-pre school) godly parent: Apollo**

**Erin Wiedinbek age: 14 godly parent: Venus**

**Seth Windle age: 16 godly parent: Hermes**

**Levi Yakuber age: 15 godly parent: Zeus**

**Emma Young age: 14 godly parent: Apollo**


	3. First Day

**I'm writing a long chapter! You know what that means! I should be doing something else! Like sleeping, that would be nice if I was tired oh well. Warning This chapter gets… um… Love-y later in it so if you don't like that stuff the bold words will show you what to skip.**

Leo p.o.v

I was having a wonderful dream until I was woken up by Harley jumping on me

"Leo! Leo! Leo! It's time for the first day of school!" he said while still jumping on me.

"Harley, how did you get in here? Eliya is the only person other then me who knows the code to get in." I said rubbing the sleep out of my eyes.

"Why does Eliya know?" crap I forgot I was talking to a kindergartener.

"Because she visits sometimes" Harley is in kindergarten he won't know what I'm talking about.

"Oh, I know what you guys do." he leaned in and whispered "You guys do 'IT' don't you?"

"Uh… Harley why are you in here?" I said trying to recover from the shock

"Jake told me to wake you up and get ready."

"What time is it?"

"7:30." At that moment I shot out of my bed realizing that school starts in 10 min. I ran into my bathroom where I set up my clothes, Brown pants with the orange jacket and tie with a button up white shirt and black sneakers. It took me about 5 minutes to change. I gave up on buttoning the top three buttons of the shirt and just threw the jacket and tie on and ran out the door. "Wait Leo!" Harley yelled back at me.

"What?"

"You don't wanna forget these, just in case you might need them before the week is over." he winked and handed me a box and then ran of. I looked at he box to see what it said. _Trojans pleasure for her._

"Harley how did you get these?" I said to myself.

"Get what?" Eliya walked up to me and looked. She laughed as the tips of my hair burned with embarrassment. She got the flames off my head then kissed me. " Are you ready to go to school Leo?"

I looked back down at the box. "Apparently now I am." She laughed and pulled me to Thalia's Pine where the bus would pick us up. If you wanted to call it that. A huge city tour bus came in to get all of us.

"Can we sit next to each other?" she said like we were in elementary school. Does anyone notice that's like the biggest pickup line in elementary?

"Sure, why not." After we sat down I noticed what she was wearing. A very sparkly black fedora like the ones you can find at skating rinks. A bunch of colorful friendship bracelets, silly bands, and wrist bands to go on rides at a carnival. She looked down at my tie.

" Are you planning on keeping that undone?"

"If it's bothering you that much I could fix it."

"No it's fine, sorry it's just distracting me." she buttoned one more button so only 2 were unbuttoned, so it would be the same as almost everybody else. Did I mention that she has a small case of OCD? When we finally got to school we had to put everything in our lockers. Me and Eliya were locker buddies so that means we were going to see each other for 5 minutes after every class. " So lunch is at 12:05 and we can go to our dorms if we want to for a break. Leo are you listening?"

"Yeah, totally. But I'm just… you would know what I was staring at if you looked." All the Aphrodite girls were walking down the hall, even Piper. For some reason they appeared to be walking in slow motion and I could swear I heard Gold-digger by Ludacris. Eliya and I seemed to be thinking the same thing because she started looking around for a cd or radio that would be playing this. All the guys were looking and the girls trying to get the boys attention again. Drew walked up to me.

"Hey Leo." she said. I couldn't help but look down. Oh why does she have to have DDs?

"Hey Drew." I felt myself getting harder. I untucked my shirt to try and cover it but, Eliya already noticed.

"Would you look at the time. I have to go to my first class, bye." she said as she walked away. I guess she was right I do have to go to class now. We were in the same math class since she was in advanced math. When I got in the room I saw her sitting in the back talking to Nico and some of his friends. Athena walked in the classroom.

"If you should be in your own class right now please leave." A couple people got up and left. Athena continued. "Anyway today even though it's the first day of school you will be learning about pi today. Pi is a name given to the ratio of the circumference of a circle to the diameter. That means, for any circle, you can divide the circumference (the distance around the circle) by the diameter and always get exactly the same number. It doesn't matter how big or small the circle is, Pi remains the same. Pi is often written using the symbol and is pronounced "pie", just like the dessert. Any questions so far. None? Good." I leaned back to where Eliya was sitting and taking notes.

" How many numbers do we have to learn by the end of the year?" I asked. She looked up her black hair hanging over her face and some behind her ear with her glasses pushed to the top of her head.

"100 digits. I'm writing them in the note book we can study later if you want." she looked up and smiled then looked back down. After a long time of not listening to what Athena was saying class was finally dismissed. I just leaned against my locker watching Eliya get her Social Studies books out of her locker. "Yes Leo?" she said while looking at me with that playful smile of hers.

"I just want to say I'm sorry for staring at Drew's… boobs."

She just laughed and said. "It's fine I already forgave you. Percy says I need to work on that though. But you better have a better apology then just saying sorry."

I just smiled at her and said "We could pull a Grease 2 and tener relaciones sexuales in a bunker."

Of course she had a smart alec response to that. "Two things. 1: They never did it in the bunker. He tried but she figured out what he was trying to make her do and she ran out of the bunker and when she opened the door and two of this friend fell through the door. And 2: We could always as you say 'tener relaciones sexuales' in my dorm. Since there are two bedrooms, my roommates all wanted to share a room so it would feel like a sleep over and I wanted my own room so they gave me the room with lock and it's sound proof." After she said that she stood on her tip-toes and kissed me passionately. We are both pretty short. I'm only 5'6 but she's 5'3 so it makes me feel tall when she needs to go on her tiptoes to kiss me and I still need to bend down a little. " I have to go to my next class." she grabbed another book from her locker kissed me again and started walking to her next class. When I turned around I saw Mariah (who's a Hunter) and Thalia talking.

" Wuzzup?" I asked as they walked past me

"Artimes is teaching health class in about a week. I'm not sure how she'll talk about it if she can't do it." Mariah said still walking without making any eye contact.

"Percy, what's our next class?" I asked as he walked by.

"Uh, Music Appreciation, I think. I'm just letting Annabeth take me where we need to go, you can follow if you want."

"Thanks." When we got to class I just kinda sat in the back.

" Hello students! Today we will be in the 50s learning about music back then. Can anyone name a singer or band from the 50s?" Immediately Annabeth raised her hand. "Yes Miss Chase?"

"Chuck Berry, Elvis, Bill Haley, Ray Charles-"

"Whoa Annabeth give someone else a turn." Percy rose his hand. "yes Percy?"

"I was going to say Elvis, if that counts."

"Good job for trying! Have a gold star." After he said that a gold star appeared on his shirt.

"So we will be talking about this decade for about a month. We will have a party when we are done with this and the whole school will be participating." After class was over I went back to my locker. We finished early it wasn't like Eliya was going to be there yet. All of a sudden I heard someone yelling. I looked over to see Eliya jumping trying to reach her back pack.

"Give it back! You may be stronger and taller then me but when it comes to brains I am the more Muscular!"

I tried to go over there to help her but the Ares kids stopped me.

"If your going to say 'pick on somebody your own size' you should really get someone our size first."

"I wasn't going to say that." I said with a fake sarcastic tone. " Just please let her go." I said starting to get a little angry.

"How would you make me Dwarf?"

I let my hands burst into flames and I rolled them into fists "By doing this" I hit his gut as hard as I could and he flew back.

When Eliya finally got back up she just looked at, smiled then said. "You should be a superhero Leo, but we have to change for gym now. It's going to be 9th grade against 10th grade in dodge ball. Flameo Hotmen!" she said as she left. She was right we did have gym next so I went into the boys locker room. When I got in there I saw Nico and a couple of his friends messing around with the showers and shooting each other with water. They didn't seem to notice how long they were doing that for until Ares came in.

"All of you should be changed by now. If your not done in the next 30 seconds I'll make you play in your underwear." Every body froze in there tracks (including me) and started changing.

When we got into the gym Ares yelled "run 5 laps" You would think that that's not a lot. Well this gym is HUGE. At least 3 times a soccer field. Eliya was already running but as soon as she saw me she started walking and did a hand motion for me to catch up. I caught up in a couple seconds and she started jogging again. "Do you wanna race the next lap?" I asked.

"Sure we are almost done with the first lap." When we started the Eliya still just jogged, at least until she saw me slow down, then she started sprinting and she sped past me. I still beat her In the long run because after the race she just walked the last couple of laps. When the last person finally finished we had to do 20 sit-ups, then we started the game.

"Ready and GO!" is what Ares shouted to cue that the games had begun. I looked over at the other side to see Eliya and Seth working together, Eliya would throw and he would block. I should be used to it by now since the only thing that made there breakup official was Eliya changing her status on Facebook from _In a relationship with Seth Windle _to _In a relationship with Leo Valdez_. Oh well I had to deal with it. I threw a ball trying to get Seth but Eliya blocked it with her arm.

"Don't worry! I'll get you back!" he shouted over to her. She just gave him a thumbs up and stood out of bounds to show she was out. I looked behind me to see that Annabeth got out. She just walked of the court and stood by Eliya. Percy through a ball really hard and it flew right by me and hit Levi. He looked Angry for a second but then just stood next to Eliya.

"Do you think you could get Seth out?" I asked Percy

"Yeah but you'll need to distract him, throw a ball to the other side of the gym. It's usually Eliya who get's the extras. When he turns around I'll throw the ball at him."

His plan went perfectly. I threw the ball, Seth went to go get it, Percy threw the ball and hit the back of Seth's head. He looked over to see who threw and walked of the court. After a while longer we won. Will got a three pointer and got everybody on our team back in.

Eliya takes badly to losing, so when we were going to lunch she said "We will have a competition later and I will win." When we sat down in the cafeteria we could feel the wind spirits going around delivering people there lunches. April walked up to where we were sitting.

"So I have a feeling you heard about the talent show that will be next week. Every body will be participating! Lucky for Eliya and Leo dwarves can participate too."

"I am not short, I'm just fun sized." Eliya said without looking to see who was talking.

Paul looked over at Nico "Dude, I dare you to sing in the talent show."

" I will if you will."

"Oh, I can't sing but I will play the piano, I might play Mary had a little lamb, Chariots of Fire," Paul's voice dropped to a whisper "Maybe The Death Waltz if I don't embarrass myself again."

"Paul, you were 6, that was ten years ago. You were still little when you first tried the Death Waltz." Eliya said trying to comfort him.

"Two things 1: What's the Death Waltz? And 2: How did you embarrass yourself?" I asked.

"The Death Waltz is one of the hardest songs to play on the piano or really anything. I got an anxiety attack and threw up on the piano."

"Um… ew." I said " Anyway, Nico what do you want to sing in the talent show."

" I might do What do you want from me by Adam Lambert." After that lunch was over we went to our last classes for the day and went back to our dorms. After school Olympus Academy is like a really big Rec Center. I saw Paul (the one who will be trying to play Death waltz at the talent Show) go into the music room, Kiren and Andrew hacked into the snack machine, Annabeth and Percy went to the pool and I just went to Eliya's dorm to "study."

We were really studying at first, but since we are both very ADHD we kept getting distracted. I couldn't even focus enough to make it look like I was paying attention. I kept looking at things around the room like all the pictures she had on the wall. The way she decorated it was with pictures all over the wall so you can't see the plane white wall underneath. A lot of the pictures were of us. In places like, Rolling Hills Water park in Michigan, Pump it Up, At the movies. Some were drew on the wall. "Leo, are you admiring my decoration?" I guess she noticed me looking around.

"Yeah, How long have we been studying?"

**Warning if you have a crush on Leo so big or you find sex scenes disturbing skip until you see the bold letters again. **

"Only about 10 minutes but it feels longer." She bit her bottom lip and looked up at me with those big beautiful sea-green eyes. I noticed that she was sitting on her bed and she motioned me to sit next to her. I sat down next to her and got an idea.

"Eliya."

"Yeah?"

"Remember what you said about how you were going to beat me at something today?"

"Yeah, why?"

"I bet I can get you begging for more in less then a minute without even having sex" I said while rubbing her leg. She looked down where I was rubbing her and gulped.

"I… I'm n-n-not one to step down from a challenge." She's already stuttering. I love that I have that affect on her. I started kissing her neck "Are you timing?" she asked. I held up my phone and started the timer. I continued kissing her neck for about five seconds and let my hands go into her shorts. I heard her gasp when I started rubbing her *beep*. Her breathing became more shallow and I am pretty sure she started whimpering. I looked down to see her fingers clutched to the blanket on her bed. I laughed a little bit. Only 20 seconds in and she's already moaning. I got on top of her and kissed some more. She started grinding against me and becoming more and more restless.

"Are you tapping out?" I asked

"N-N-N-No." her breathing became a bit faster and deeper. I could tell she was trying to control the urge. I made her stand up and I put her against the wall. Hoping the small -thud- that we made couldn't be heard from where her roommates were. I grabbed her leg and lifted it up to about where my hip was. Her moaning began to get louder until she finally said "OK OK I'M TAPPING OUT! Did I win?"

I laughed a little bit. "No, you quit at 50 seconds."

"Well do you want to play again?" I could tell what she wanted to here for my answer.

"Hades Yeah!"

"Until I win!"

"Looks like we're gonna have a long night."

**Hi the bold is back you may read again.**

I woke up to Eliya's alarm for dinner. She walked back into the room with her hair wet skinny jeans and a t-shirt on.

"Hey Sleeping Beauty, If you want to get dinner we should go now. After dinner I'm gonna check on Paul, ok? He looked pretty worried about the Death Waltz thing, I'm going to practice in there with a song if you want to come, it could be like a small Talent show."

"Sure, sounds fun." After dinner that consisted of a lot of awkward silence and evil glances coming from where the hunters were sitting just looking over at our table.

"I really hope there staring at Percy and Annabeth instead of us." said Eliya. I looked across the table where they were sitting looking very uncomfortable about the Hunters staring at us.

Oh gods I couldn't help myself. "Did you and Annabeth have fun during break time?" I said. The looks on there faces were priceless. Eliya was already laughing really hard by now. She has a very distinctive laugh, it reminds me of a dolphin. Apparently Kiren heard her laughing and came over with Paul.

"What's so funny guys?" Kiren said as he sat down with his dinner.

"You just had to be there Kiren, sorry." Eliya said between laughs. She stopped laughing when she noticed how pale Paul was. "Paul are you okay?"

He started crying and put his head on the with his glasses pushed to the top of his head. "Apollo started yelling at me because I messed up on the beat to Rumor Has It." he said between sobs.

"Why were you playing Rumor has it on the piano." asked Percy

"Not piano, drums. We need to play Rumor Has It for band. He started yelling at me because it was the 13th time I messed up on it. He said I was the least musically inclined kid he ever had… among other things that I don't allow myself to say. Have you ever been yelled at by a god? It's terrifying."

"Don't worry Pauly D it's gonna be ok, I believe in you." said Eliya rubbing his back. He seemed to smile at the fact that she called him Pauly D.

"Thanks Eliya, I needed that." They hugged but then he went back to moping. " I don't think that I'm going to eat any more right now, I need to sleep. Good night guys." He picked up his music books and walked out.

**This one is long but I couldn't think of anything, so uh hi My name is lollimewirepirate** **I have to get braces tomorrow or next month I don't know. Please review (even though nobody really reads this) if you do please Review**


End file.
